Fusion Collision
by Marialine
Summary: When E. Mikey invites the Crystal Gems over at his 'vacation home', things aren't always what they seem...


**A/N I'm starting to love Steven Universe fusions. Steven Universe by Rebecca Sugar, TMNT 2012 and 2003 (I think) by Nickelodeon, and Elemental Turtles by me.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

It was wonderful afternoon in Beach City and Steven Universe was walking about happily.

Sure, there were a lot of problems happening like Lars in space and the Diamonds coming to Earth but there were good things happening too like his and Connie's friendship fixed so he was having a relaxing time roaming about the place after some training. Also, the gems told him that they were having some new visitors coming along that were the allies of his mom, Rose Quartz, 996 years ago to help on protecting the Earth.

" Hey, Peedee!" he greeted as he made his way to his friend's new tater tot stand called 'Hot 2 Tot'.

" Hey, Steven," Peedee Fryman greeted back with a smile." Want the bits? Again?"

" Hmm, sure thing!"

After he gave Steven the bits, Peedee noticed how happy his friend was and got curious." So, why are you so happy today, Steven?"

" Well," Steven smiled widely as he ate the bits." the Crystal Gems and I are going to meet some old friends and allies of my mom from way back and I'm so excited to meet them!"

" Really? Wow, that's cool, I guess,"

" The best things about it is that these creatures are really old but look really young! Just like the gems!"

" So they're...immortal?"

" Well, kinda. At least, I think so. I don't know really,"

" Wait, how do you know these people are nice?"

" Well, Garnet and Pearl said that their king was the one who helped mom and them out when the original Crystal Gems were wiped out by the Diamonds so I'm sure they'll be friendly!"

" Yo, Steven!" the two turned to see Amethyst running towards them." They're almost here! Come on! Garnet and Pearl are waiting for us back at your place so come on!"

" Oh yay!" Steven ran off, waving goodbye to Peedee." Bye, Peedee!"

" Bye, Steven," Peedee waved back." Good luck with your new friends,"

Steven and Amethyst ran to Steven's house, where they found Pearl and Garnet sitting on the couch, patiently waiting with their arms folded.

" Hey, guys!" Steven cried out, jumping to Pearl's lap." Are they here yet?!"

" Oh, Steven!" Pearl jumped a little." Be careful! You would have fallen!"

" Sorry! I was just so excited! So...are they here yet?! Are they?! Are they?!"

" Not yet, Steven," Garnet replied calmly." but they will be here soon,"

" Ugh, when?!" Amethyst whined flopping on the couch right next to Pearl and Steven." You've been saying that for hours now! That's why I came to get Steven!"

" Calm down, Amethyst," Pearl rolled her eyes." They'll be here just be patient!"

Suddenly, the warp pad started to activate, making Steven jump off of Pearl's lap and onto the ground.

" Oh my gosh!" he was so excited." They're here!"

" They are?!" Amethyst rolled off the couch and picked herself up.

" Oh finally!" Pearl stood up and dusted herself." Time to look my best for them. It's been such a long time and I'm sure they'll want to see us well cleaned,"

Garnet chuckled, standing up as well as the warp pad warped someone. The two older gems got excited as the warp pad deactivated and on it's base stood a lime green humanoid turtle in a king suit and a king crown with a serious expression on his face.

" It's..." Steven was still excited." It's..."

" A turtle?" Amethyst seemed less enthusiastic, making Pearl nudge her before bowing.

" Greetings, King Michelangelo of the Elemental Kingdom," she greeted with a wide smile." It is an honor for you to be here, your highness,"

" Pearl," Elemental Michelangelo bowed his head at her before turning to Garnet." Ruby, Sapphire, Garnet,"

Garnet went stiff after the king said all of her beings before bowing. Steven noticed this and bowed too, elbowing Amethyst so that she'd bow to show some respect too. E. Mikey looked over to the purple-skinned gem and nodded.

" Ah, you must be Amethyst," he remarked." one of the new, strong recruits..."

Amethyst blushed at the remark." Um, y-yeah..."

" Hi, I'm Steven," Steven introduced himself, looking up at E. Mikey bravely and taking out one of his hands for the king to shake." Steven Quartz Universe, Rose Quartz's son,"

" Ah, yes," E. Mikey chuckled, squatting down to meet Steven's black eyes." _Her_ son. You and _Rose_ _Quartz_ look so much alike, in my eyes,"

" I...do? How?"

" In so many ways..." E. Mikey stood back up and turned back to the older gems." So, where are the other new recruits? Peridot and Lapis, was it?"

" Oh, yes," Pearl's face turned blue." P-Peridot and Lapis...th-they're, um..."

" They're not here!" Garnet shouted in panic before calming down." Well, at least Lapis isn't. She flew off in her barn, away from Earth. Peridot is in the bathroom and in the bathtub, sleeping with her _'pet'_ , Pumpkin,"

" Oh, I see," E. Mikey nodded in understanding." And was _really_ looking forward on meeting green gems..."

" I'll go get her!" Amethyst ran to the bathroom and pounded on the door." Yo, Peri! Get up! Someone important wants to meet you!"

The bathroom door opened and Pumpkin ran out excitedly. He ran to E. Mikey, sticking his tongue out before barking.

" Arf!" he cried out, jumping.

" Aww! You must be Pumpkin," E. Mikey patted the dog-acting pumpkin on the head." Hello, Pumpkin,"

" Arf! Arf!" Pumpkin jumped on him, making the elemental turtle fall over as the critter licked his face.

" Aww!" E. Mikey didn't seem to care as he giggled." Aren't you just the cutest?"

" Ugh, Pumpkin?" a sleepy voice came from the bathroom." Where are ya, girl?"

" He's over here!" Steven cried out.

Peridot rubbed one of her eyes as she exited the bathroom and gasped to see who was holding Pumpkin. Her said pet jumped out of E. Mikey's arms and went back to her owner. E. Mikey stood up and dusted himself off then turned to Peridot.

" Hello," he greeted with a smile." You must be Peridot,"

Peridot gulped and trembled." Y-You're...You're..."

" Um, Peridot?" Steven was confused." You okay?"

" Steven," Peridot spluttered." King Michelangelo of the Elementals is here,"

" Yeah, so?"

Peridot turned to him, fuming in fear and nervousness." Don't you get it, Steven?! King Michelangelo is a very powerful ally of your mother! He's very powerful and very strong..."

" Um, thank you?" E. Mikey was getting uncomfortable, catching the green-skinned gem's attention.

" GAH!" Peridot jumped then fell on her knees, bowing." You honor us with you presence, great and mighty king!"

Finally, E. Mikey found out what was going on then chuckled. He squatted down and moved Peridot's chin up so that his baby blue eyes met her green ones.

" Oh, Peridot," he smirked." I won't hurt you for working with Homeworld. You're safe from being shattered. Now, get up and be brave,"

Peridot blushed dark green but nodded before standing up." Of course, your highness,"

" Is there...anything we can get you?" Pearl asked, her hands trembling." Anything at all?"

" Hmm," E. Mikey thought out loud." some pizza wouldn't be bad..."

" Pizza? Sure! Come on, everyone! Let's get King Michelangelo some pizza,"

" Actually, Pearl, I wanted to talk to Steven. Privately, please,"

" O-Oh! Of course,"

Pearl escorted the other gems out of the house, leaving E. Mikey and Steven alone. Steven felt nervous, which E. Mikey saw, making him chuckle.

" Don't worry, Steven," he reassured him, sitting on the couch." I just want to talk,"

He patted the spot next to him and Steven went to the couch then sat next to the turtle.

" So..." Steven gulped." w-what did you want to talk about, King Michelangelo?"

E. Mikey chuckled." E. Mikey. You can call me E. Mikey. That's what your mother used to call me,"

" O-Oh, sorry,"

" It's okay, Steven. You didn't know,"

" So, E. Mikey, what did you want to talk about?"

" Well," E. Mikey grinned." I was just wondering if you and the gems would like to stay at my vacation home with me?"

Steven gasped." R-Really?! You don't mind?!"

E. Mikey shrugged." Meh, I don't mind really. Besides, I think that my new friends would like to see some...fusion,"

" Fusion? Really?!"

" Yeah, dude. Why not?"

" Is it really okay?! I mean, we don't want to disturb you or anything..."

" Meh, it's no trouble. Besides, it's nice to have some visitors from another dimension for a change,"

" Really?! Can we really go?!"

" Assuming that you and the others will say yes?"

" Yes!" Steven's eyes turned into diamonds before turning back to normal, catching E. Mikey's attention and making him smirk in response.

" Great. We'll just wait for the Crystal Gems to come back to tell them the news,"

" Oh, wait! Can Lion and Connie come too?!"

" Who they?"

" Lion's my pet and Connie's my best friend so can they come?! Please?!"

E. Mikey chuckled." Sure, I don't see why not,"

" Yay!" Steven jumped off the couch and ran to the door." I'll tell them right now! They're just at the beach so I'll be quick!"

E. Mikey watched the boy go out the door with a sneaky smirk.

 _" He is like Rose...or should I say, Pink..."_


End file.
